Blake Mueller's father
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Blake's father | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Victim | race = | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = Blake Mueller Son, deceased; killed by Jason Voorhees. | status = | born = | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Brent Chapman }} Mister Mueller, first name unknown, is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Brent Chapman, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Mister Mueller was a man who appeared to be in his early to mid forties and lived in the town of Springwood, Ohio. He had a teenage son named Blake and a daughter whose name is unknown. In 2003, Mister Mueller learned about the gruesome murder of Blake's best friend, Trey Cooper, which occurred at 1428 Elm Street. He walked onto the front porch of his home and found Blake sitting on a bench. He asked him why he was over there anyway as Blake was supposed to be watching after his little sister. He then asked him if he had been drinking. Clearly distraught, Blake snapped back, telling him that his best friend had just been murdered and he needed him to ease up. Mister Mueller grimaced and told Blake that he needed to watch himself before storming off back into the house. Caught up in a drunken stupor, Blake fell asleep on the bench and had a nightmare wherein the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger, tried to murder him. When he awakened, he found his father sitting on the bench next to him. The man said nothing and Blake quickly learned that his father was dead as the man's head slid off of its neck, having clearly been neatly severed. Screaming in fright, Blake caught his father's head and turned to find his killer, Jason Voorhees, standing before him. Jason swung his machete down upon them and Blake vainly tried to deflect the attack with his father's head. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Notes & Trivia * * In Freddy vs. Jason, the character is credited as Blake's father. * Mister Mueller's surname is taken from the Friday the 13th Wiki. It is never stated in the film. Friday the 13th Wiki; Blake. * On the DVD of Freddy vs. Jason, Blake's death occurs in chapter 4, "Freddy's Coming Back!". * Mister Mueller is the second actual on-screen murder victim in Freddy vs. Jason (not counting character's from Jason's dream). He is the second male murder victim and the second victim of Jason Voorhees. Chronologically, he is the fourth murder victim in the film after Lori's mother, Mark's brother and the little girl, who were all killed years prior to the main events of this film. * The Muellers lived at 2170. It is unknown whether this street address is located on Elm Street or not. See also External Links * * Blake's father at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies